Fiona-Katie Conflict
The conflict between Fiona Coyne and Katie Matlin is known as Kiona (K'atie/F'iona) or Fatie '('F'iona/K'atie) and it began in season 11 of Degrassi. They were formerly friends. Conflict History Overview Their friendship formed in Underneath It All, but ended when Katie and Marisol Lewis got Fiona in trouble for a prank gone wrong. Season 11 In Don't Panic (2), Fiona is seen debating whether to vote for Katie, Mo or Marisol, calling Katie a liar. In Underneath It All, Fiona sets her sights on being friends with Katie and Marisol. In class, Katie introduces herself to Fiona, and Fiona invites her and Marisol to a party she throws, which they agree to go to. When the three are walking in the halls saying that the guest list must be exclusive, Fiona suggests Imogen to come, they don't like the idea, but then think it's not so bad after all. At the party, when Katie offers Fiona a chair in the social committee, Imogen comes out in a pretty black dress. Fiona thinks she looks gorgeous, but Katie gets jealous when her boyfriend Drew agrees with Fiona. When playing Truth or Dare Fiona is dared to chug tequila, Imogen blurts out that Fiona's an alcoholic, and Katie questions this, but Fiona denies this. At Degrassi, Katie has her key to let in all the seniors for a prank by covering the school in tin foil. When Imogen and Marisol go down the halls of Degrassi, Marisol returns without Imogen, Katie tells Fiona and Marisol to just come to avoid trouble. The next day, Katie and Marisol convince Fiona to tell Imogen to cover keep quiet about the prank. When she returns to tell them, Fiona says they should just come clean, but Katie denies this. Fiona, upset for treating Imogen badly, tells Marisol and Katie that she actually is an alcoholic but is recovering. When Fiona tells them, Imogen got suspended. Fiona once again says they should come clean. to which Katie worries about, and Katie somehow agrees since Marisol forces her. In Principal Simpson's office, Fiona begins to tell the truth, but Marisol and Katie cover it up with a lie to get Fiona in trouble. Later, Fiona yells at Katie but Katie tries apologizing and hopes they are still friends and offers her a chair in the social committee, which makes Fiona angrier and blurt out they were never friends and friends don't get other friends in trouble. Fiona walks out in disgust. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Fiona confronts Katie for stealing her coffee house idea, and calls her a lazy loser. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Fiona is gossiping to Imogen about Katie being in rehab. Season 12 In Sabotage (2), Katie attends Clare's party at Fiona's condo. In Building a Mystery (1), Fiona notices Katie giving Bianca a look. Trivia *They both went to rehab. *They were both love interests of both Torres brothers, although Fiona was more interested in Adam, while Katie was interested in Drew. *Katie also had a conflict with Fiona's girlfriend Imogen while Fiona also had a conflict with Katie's best friend Marisol though she ended it with her. *They both had a spring fling. *Dallas has had a crush on both girls and weren't interested in him. Gallery 4554gn.jpg 798uij.jpg 8978ijknn.jpg degrassi-holiday-drew-katie-owen-fiona.jpg Degrassi-4299.jpg Degrassi-fiona-season12-04.jpg Degrassi12S.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 1133-1.jpg 1132-10.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 12